Drabbles para lo realizado
by KaoruB
Summary: O el extraordinariamente laaaaaaargo y arduo proceso de conseguir la aceptación de la mujer amada, sobre todo si esta mujer es la kunoichi más problemática del universo. Aclaración: veinte drabbles en total de entre 400 y 500 palabras, dos por capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Este fic forma parte de un proyecto multifandom personal con motivo de celebrar mis primeras cien historias. Para conocer más detalles pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil, donde lo explico, o pueden seguir leyendo sin inconveniente alguno._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para decir_

* * *

 **I**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir**

 **.**

Recostados apaciblemente sobre la hierba de una alejada colina, Temari y Shikamaru dejaban pasar el tiempo observando distraídamente el cielo diáfano de aquella tarde, en una pausa de sus obligaciones. Él, con una brizna entre los labios, meditaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Ella, con los ojos fijos en cierto punto del firmamento, en los pergaminos que todavía tenía que revisar.

Nada como el agradable clima de Konoha para una kunoichi de la arena. Nada como el anodino continuum del acontecer para el holgazán número uno de la Nación. Ambos componían el cuadro habitual y disfrutaban en silencio de su mutua camaradería, hasta que Shikamaru, chasqueando la lengua, pareció emerger de lo profundo de sus cavilaciones.

-Algo no está bien aquí –comentó con voz perezosa.

Temari ni siquiera se removió.

-No creí que la paz te afectase.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?

El joven cruzó indolentemente una pierna sobre la otra sin desenfocarse del cielo azul.

-Deberíamos casarnos.

La kunoichi compuso tal gesto de extrañeza que el talante se le arrugó casi hasta deformarla. Giró su rostro hacia él, perpleja, y luego volvió a la postura original prefiriendo creer que no había oído nada.

Aunque, después de unos instantes de incertidumbre:

-De veras, deberíamos casarnos.

Temari ya no pudo soportar el planteo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque es lo más lógico.

-¿Lógico? –La joven pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de comprender-. ¿Me sugieres casarnos y el único fundamento que se te ocurre para justificarlo es que sería _lo más lógico_? ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de una sustancia conocida con el nombre de _sentimientos_?

Ignorando el sarcasmo, Shikamaru preguntó:

-¿Entonces cómo debería plantearlo?

Ella estuvo a punto de indignarse. Imposible saber si hablaba en serio o si se hacía el tonto.

-Cuando hablas de casamiento deberías decir otras cosas –señaló, algo irritada-. Deberías decir que te has enamorado de mí, que llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y que he llegado a gustarte tanto que al día de hoy sólo puedes imaginarte una vida conmigo… No sé, algo por el estilo… ¡Pero de ninguna manera que sería _lo lógico_! ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

-Supuse que después de tanto tiempo ya podíamos saltearnos tales instancias.

-Pues supusiste mal.

-Si prefieres que diga lo tradicional…

-Guárdatelo, ya es demasiado tarde.

Y no volvió a pronunciar palabra por el resto de la tarde. A menos que fuera para rectificar tales majaderías sobre casamiento e ideas afines, Temari se negaría a abordar ese espinoso tema.

Shikamaru, lejos de ofenderse, se admiró del enojo suscitado y también se llamó a silencio, por las dudas. Práctico hasta la médula, sintió alivio al haber blanqueado por fin la clase de vínculo que subyacía entre ellos. Lo único que le generó cierto desconcierto fue quedarse sin la respuesta deseada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir tú**

 **.**

Desde luego, Shikamaru no se desanimaría con el intransigente silencio que Temari estableció después de aquella accidentada conversación. La conocía y sabía que su orgullo podía ser férreo, pero no invulnerable. Sólo tendría que hallar el momento y las palabras adecuadas.

Aun así, le daba pereza. ¿Qué demonios lo habría instado a proponerle matrimonio a la kunoichi más testaruda del universo?

Un día llegaron documentos que debía entregarle en mano. Barajó las posibilidades e hizo una mueca, no del todo convencido. Sin embargo, era hora de actuar. Ya se había expuesto hasta el punto de alejarla durante días, ¿qué más podría pasarle?

Llamó a la puerta de su despacho y entró cuando fue autorizado. Temari estaba leyendo unos legajos y apenas lo miró.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

A Shikamaru no se le escapó el dejo de sarcasmo contenido en la aparente indiferencia de sus palabras. Sería problemático.

-¿Puedes levantar la huelga de silencio y examinar estos documentos? –inquirió, depositándolos sobre el escritorio.

Ella los tomó y les echó un somero vistazo.

- _Lógico_ –se burló-, lo haré más tarde.

-Días enteros sin dignarte a saludar y lo único que haces es burlarte.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-Tú tampoco sabes qué decir cuando la situación se vuelve apremiante.

Temari se crispó ante semejante acusación.

-¿Qué insinúas, mocoso?

-Insinúo que, dado que prácticamente he declarado mi amor por ti –ironizó también él para no hacer menos-, amor que no creí necesario detallar debido, justamente, a que más de la mitad del mundo ya sabe de su existencia…

-Idiota.

-…después de este estrafalario y del todo vano castigo del silencio, ahora eres tú la que debería decir ciertas cosas.

-¿Y se puede saber qué cosas, sabelotodo?

-Por ejemplo, deberías decir que tú también estás enamorada de mí, que te cuesta admitirlo pero que confías en que lo haya percibido porque has compartido conmigo mucho más de lo que podría considerarse normal para una simple relación entre amigos –dijo él con tal naturalidad que Temari no hizo más que irritarse-. Deberías decir, además, que no puedes pensar en nadie más para permanecer a tu lado dado el nivel de confianza que nos une desde siempre.

La kunoichi tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio afectando impaciencia cuando en realidad trataba de disimular su creciente turbación.

-¿Algo más?

Él fingió que lo pensaba con detenimiento.

-Hum… Sí, algo más: deberías decir que aceptas, que casarnos es lo mejor que podemos hacer tú y yo para convertirnos en una pareja que se precie de tal.

A Temari el corazón le latía alocadamente mientras la voluntad se le diluía en la sinceridad de esas palabras. Diablos... Tal vez necesitase un tirón de orejas o una bofetada por la falta total de romanticismo, pero Shikamaru siempre se las apañaba para decir lo verdaderamente significativo.

Al cuerno con el romanticismo. Maldita sea, en cambio, la encrucijada en que la ponía por fin.

-En tus sueños, tunante.

Y así echó a rodar el desafío más enrevesado que Shikamaru haya enfrentado jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se prendieron con la historia y apoyaron el proyecto. Tengan en cuenta que, aunque esta sea la segunda entrega, sigo la numeración de los drabbles._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para callar_

* * *

 **III**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar**

 **.**

Con el tiempo las cosas se pusieron previsiblemente incómodas. No porque se hubiera minado la confianza existente entre ambos, desde luego, sino debido a los sentimientos que procuraban exponer o reprimir según la personalidad, las circunstancias o las conveniencias.

En síntesis, Shikamaru se esforzaba en dar el amor por sentado; Temari, en cambio, utilizaba la evasiva como método de autopreservación. Y dada la paridad de sus respectivas voluntades, el conflicto se mantenía en tablas.

La kunoichi se devanaba los sesos tratando de dar con las razones apropiadas para rechazar aquellos requerimientos, pero no era tan buena argumentando como él, así que por lo general optaba por huir a la primera oportunidad. Sin embargo, con el correr de los días empezó a irritarse consigo misma por no poder apelar a una estrategia más honorable.

-Si quieres que tengamos un hijo en nuestro primer año, estaré de acuerdo con ello –le ofreció él cierto mediodía-. Si prefieres esperar algunos años más, también lo estaré.

Ella lo miró con horror. Se habían detenido a hablar en un rellano de la escalera del edificio del Hokage y dio gracias al cielo porque todos se hubieran ido a comer, ahorrándose el espectáculo.

-¡Cómo diablos puedes estar hablando de hijos! –le reclamó con desesperación-. ¡Ni siquiera he aceptado la propuesta aún! ¿Acaso estás demente?

-Creí que los hijos eran un tema fundamental para las mujeres.

-¡No para mí!

-Cierto que no eres cualquier mujer –consideró él con tono burlón.

-Mira, mocoso –repuso ella haciendo caso omiso del comentario-, existen ciertos asuntos que deberías privarte de mencionar, ¡sobre todo en estas instancias! ¡Tienes menos tacto que un oso!

-Entonces instrúyeme al respecto, oh susceptible princesa de la terquedad.

Ella lo encaró echando chispas por los ojos.

-Pues hasta que al menos reconozca que estoy enamorada de ti, y conste que no lo he reconocido nunca, deberías callar los planes que tienes para una vida en matrimonio –lo regañó con una buena dosis de encono en la voz-. Y deberías callar lo que sientes, ya no hay lugar donde no lo hayas proclamado, avergonzándome, así como deberías callarte la propuesta… ¡Y también eso de que soy una testaruda y una problemática!

-Nadie se asombraría de escucharlo –comentó él con naturalidad.

-¡Pues cállatelo igual! ¡A ninguna mujer enamorada le gusta escuchar semejantes palabras en boca del sujeto que le gusta! ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?

Entonces el otro se sonrió de lado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy el hombre que te gusta? –insinuó taimadamente.

Sólo en ese momento el cerebro de la joven se iluminó. Le bastó verle la tan conocida mirada de suficiencia para entender por fin lo que el tipo se había propuesto. ¡Maldita sea por haber caído en una trampa tan elemental!

Abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba de él y de sus retorcidas estratagemas, pero Shikamaru ya se había dado la vuelta y descendía por la escalera, silbando bajito. El muy condenado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar tú**

 **.**

No era que Shikamaru se regodease con sus victorias, por supuesto, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre serio y de buen carácter. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Temari y de imponerse en su propio territorio, lo acometía una estimulante ola de satisfacción.

Por eso, al día siguiente de la jugarreta que la obligó a admitir sus sentimientos por él volvió a buscarla con la convicción inalterable. Podía ser flemático en cuestiones generales, pero cuando el objetivo era tan valioso, difícilmente se dejaría llevar por la abulia que lo distinguía.

La encontró en la posada donde se hospedaba, regando maquinalmente las plantas. Si la conocía, seguro estaría elucubrando las mil y una formas de desquitarse.

-¿Ya comiste? –la abordó.

Ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo al responder:

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Como ves, estoy ocupada.

-Podrías dejarlo para después.

-Mis asuntos son importantes –dijo ella, acentuando cada palabra-. No puedo dejarlos de lado sólo porque a ti se te ocurre molestar.

Él la miró ceñudo.

-Ahora eres tú la que debería guardarse esos exabruptos.

Temari se giró como un autómata hacia él con una ceja levantada. Contó uno, dos, tres… pero ni contando hasta cien lograría superar lo que semejante comentario le generaba, y ya venía acumulando encono desde lo sucedido el día anterior. Dejó de regar y se encaró con el tipo, previsiblemente indignada.

-¿Qué clase de exabruptos, señor ofendido? ¡Yo digo lo que quiero y me callo cuando quiero! ¡Y nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cuestionármelo!

-Pues deberías pensarlo mejor y callar las protestas cada vez que te sientes "invadida" por un amigo, abordada por un colega y requerida por un hombre enamorado –la reconvino con cierto resentimiento en la voz-. Deberías contenerte y amordazar esas constantes recriminaciones, los ridículos pedidos de sensatez y las arbitrarias observaciones sobre quién te molesta y quién no.

-¡Tú haces lo mismo!

-Me molestan las cosas, no las personas. Menos aún la que me interesa.

-Pues no me remuerde la conciencia pedirte un poco de cordura, así que lo ridículo es tu planteo.

Entonces Shikamaru, acopiando paciencia, suspiró hondamente, miró al suelo y luego hacia ella otra vez, todavía ofuscado.

-Pues que me cuelguen si la cordura tiene alguna importancia cuando te enamoras de la persona adecuada.

Y por segunda vez consecutiva, se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca. A su pesar Temari tuvo que reconocer, entre confusa y crispada, que el vago sabía sacar ventaja con indignante facilidad. ¡Y en buena hora terminó de aprender lo inútil de toda sensatez y de toda lógica en esas circunstancias! Ojalá hubiera tenido el abanico cerca para ubicarlo como correspondía.

Luego observó la regadera, enfurruñada. Había olvidado vengarse ofreciéndole una buena ducha con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Siguiente entrega y siguiente motivo, espero que les guste._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para hacer_

* * *

 **V**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer**

 **.**

-¿Una lista tan larga? –suspiró perezosamente Shikamaru-. Qué problemático.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-No lo sé… algo _menos_ largo.

-Deja de quejarte, vago, y empecemos de una vez.

Las compras siempre fueron un problema para Shikamaru, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una lista tan extensa, pero siendo un pedido de Temari tuvo que tragarse sus aprensiones y escoltarla. A lo largo de la calle comercial, los puestos de venta se extendían por ambos flancos agotándolo psicológicamente aún antes de empezar.

Entonces no tuvo mejor idea que la de encarar la tarea como práctica para la vida marital que, confiaba, no tardaría en iniciarse.

-¿Puedes imaginarnos haciendo estas cosas en nuestra futura vida cotidiana? –comentó sin más, inspeccionando distraídamente una fruta.

Temari se crispó ante semejante ocurrencia, sobre todo por la forma despreocupada como había dejado caer la insinuación. El muy cretino.

-Todavía es temprano para empezar con tus tonterías –le reprochó.

-Para ti nunca es el momento adecuado.

-¡Y a ti te da igual cada momento del día! –Temari resopló y a continuación trató de serenarse, se había prometido mantener el autodominio cuando el ninja la abordase con esos asuntos-. En este instante sólo tengo cabeza para comprar bananas, ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender?

-Fuiste tú quien pidió mi compañía.

-Eso no te da derecho a abusar de tu buena suerte, mocoso.

-¿Y qué debería hacer, entonces?

La kunoichi, fastidiada, puso los ojos en blanco. Dejó el racimo de bananas que había escogido de nuevo en su lugar y se encaró con él con los brazos en jarra.

-Pues deberías hacer simplemente aquello por lo que te he buscado –empezó, ceñuda, con el tono de la madre que reprende al hijo demasiado testarudo para obedecer-. Te he pedido que me acompañes, que me ayudes, así que lo único que deberías hacer es comportarte de ese modo sin aprovecharte de la ocasión.

-¿Se puede saber cuándo te he seguido sin cuestionar?

-Nunca, y me gusta –replicó Temari sin pensar, y el ninja la miró con interés-. Pero ahora me gustaría que te limitaras a hacer lo que te he pedido, me gustaría que camines conmigo mientras hago las compras. Simple. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

Shikamaru se sintió turbado. Había un sentimiento latiendo entre líneas, un trasfondo en ese pedido, y tuvo que tomarse algunos segundos para poderlo discernir. Cuando comprendió, se sonrió de lado y accedió.

Temari suspiró. Le había pedido ir de compras, pero el tipo ya estaba interpretándolo todo según su conveniencia. ¿Qué intenciones ocultas podría albergar un pedido tan común?

Desde luego, una mujer tan orgullosa como ella jamás lo admitiría, pero un hombre enamorado sabría entrever lo que a veces disimulaban las palabras. Más que las compras, Temari quería compartir su tiempo con él, hacer algo juntos, por la sencilla razón de que entre ambos existía esa clase de confianza.

No, ella no lo admitiría, pero lo experimentaba. De lo contrario, jamás le hubiera dado la chance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer tú**

 **.**

Temari estaba demasiado estupefacta para poder continuar la conversación. Con Shikamaru en su despacho tratando diversos asuntos comerciales, cuando él le propuso de improviso tomarse un descanso para ir a comer empezó a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

¿Una cita? ¿Acaso el muy descarado le estaba proponiendo una cita?

-Ni lo pienses –manifestó con firmeza.

El otro se descolocó un poco ante semejante reacción.

-Sólo sugerí que fuéramos a comer, maldición.

-Te conozco, jovencito –repuso ella, recelosa.

Shikamaru la miró de hito en hito, hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía.

-¿Crees que te estoy pidiendo una cita?

-Cuando estás en plan de conquista no eres lento ni perezoso.

-Estás exagerando, Temari.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Exagerando? Nunca se reacciona lo suficientemente exagerado cuando se trata de tus planteos, maldita sea.

-Pues en este caso, te emocionaste de más.

-¿Y cómo debería actuar? –se exasperó ella, poco dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer aunque se hubiera emocionado "de más"-. Cada vez que puedes me lanzas tus intenciones de matrimonio. ¿Qué debería hacer, entonces? ¿Ofrecerte más espacio para que sigas importunándome?

Pero Shikamaru no se dejó llevar por su exaltación. Meneó la cabeza con resignación, ademán que a la joven la irritó todavía más.

-Lo que deberías hacer es aprender a aceptar un simple gesto de amabilidad –dijo él con la parsimonia que lo caracteriza-. Te noté cansada y se me ocurrió que, siendo ya la hora de la comida, sería una buena oportunidad para reponerte. Por lo tanto, lo único que debes hacer es aceptar –repitió.

Temari desvió la vista, embargada por una serie de inoportunas emociones. Él simplemente estaba siendo cortés y ella casi había transformado el hecho en una declaración de guerra entre naciones. El tipo tenía la desconcertante capacidad de sacarla de su eje con facilidad, y todavía no podía decidir si eso era bueno o era malo. En todo caso, resultaba eficaz.

-Lo siento –terminó por decir, casi como si no tuviera otra opción.

A Shikamaru no le interesó.

-En lugar de disculparte, lo que deberías hacer es leer mejor lo que siento por ti, Temari, tanto si te gusta como si no –le dijo con la misma serenidad de antes, al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Admito que no pienso desistir de mis propósitos contigo, pero en lugar de tomarlo todo como una incontenible manifestación de mis sentimientos, deberías entrenarte en el arte de interpretarme. Al menos podrías hacer eso.

Y se marchó sin más. Aunque no parecía enojado, la kunoichi permaneció irresoluta, pues notó con absoluta claridad que se había ido dolido.

Sonrió con amargura. Eso sí que pudo interpretarlo bien.

Un molesto sentimiento de culpa amenazó con vulnerar su sistema anímico, pero se esforzó para mantenerlo a raya. No sería por esa vía como podría recomponer las cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que estoy volviendo al trabajo así que lo más probable es que me vuelva a pasar. He aquí la continuación._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para omitir_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir**

 **.**

Toda estrategia conlleva un procedimiento, un modo de hacer las cosas según el objetivo propuesto. Podría pensarse que, siendo este objetivo ganarse la aceptación de la mujer amada, la ejecución de tal procedimiento resultaría grata, edificante y placentera, pero no puede caerse en esas ingenuidades si la dama en cuestión es Sabaku No Temari.

Y Shikamaru lo sabía bien.

-Te quedarías en Konoha y podrías tener todas las plantas que quisieras –arguyó esa mañana en la posada mientras ella desayunaba, y ya iba por la décima-segunda razón del día.

-Ya tengo todas las plantas que quiero –repuso Temari con desinterés, sin dejar de llevarse bocados de arroz a la boca. La comida estaba deliciosa y ni siquiera la inusitada persistencia de Shikamaru la privaría de disfrutarla.

-Participarías activamente en la organización de los exámenes chunin, jounin y demás instancias formativas –la tentó él, porque sabía que a ella le gustaba tener el control.

-Eso lo hago cada vez con mayor frecuencia, no necesito una invitación tuya –contradijo la otra, ceñuda al advertir el fondo del cuenco. Diablos, la comida era una buena treta para fingir indiferencia y ya se le estaba acabando.

Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio. Al parecer ese día tampoco lograría nada.

-¿Debería maniatarte con mi Kagemane y secuestrarte? –propuso perezosamente-. No me obligues, Temari, sería problemático.

Ella devoró los últimos restos de arroz y suspiró con gran satisfacción.

-Entonces deja de hacerlo –repuso luego.

-¿Qué cosa?

La joven lo miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Acaso no era el gran maestro de la "interpretación"? Casi le había costado su amistad la última vez que conversaron. ¿O era tan vago que tenía que explicárselo por milésima vez para ahorrarle el esfuerzo?

-Deberías omitir la estrategia del tipo que supuestamente conoce a la chica de sus sueños hasta el punto de poder seducirla con esas "autorizaciones".

Shikamaru se crispó con el término empleado.

-Jamás me atrevería a autorizarte o desautorizarte nada, Temari. Valoro demasiado mi vida.

-Pues entonces omite esos subterfugios. Una relación de pareja no se construye otorgando o no libertades que con el tiempo se transformarían en reclamos, sino con acuerdos.

Superado el primer desconcierto, Shikamaru comprendió y se sonrió de lado. Aunque la kunoichi hubiese hablado de las relaciones de pareja en general, donde las cosas podían suceder de ese modo o no funcionar en absoluto, en realidad estaba pensando en ellos específicamente. No podía sentirse más recompensado.

-Desde luego. Y cada pareja tiene sus asuntos para acordar –convino a continuación. Y añadió mirándola directo a los ojos-: Nunca me aburriré contigo.

La joven, contrariada con la reacción, se preguntó qué tanto habría dicho para que se sonriera de esa forma cuando en realidad había pretendido molestarlo. Vaya con ese sujeto…

Ella también tendría que dejar la improvisación de lado y pensar mejor en sus propias estrategias defensivas, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido cada vez que la miraba así. Todavía se negaba tajantemente a claudicar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir tú**

 **.**

En realidad Shikamaru no se cansaba de discutir con ella. La kunoichi de la Arena representaba un desafío, uno muy importante, por lo que a pesar de los duros reveses que por momentos afrontaba, en el fondo disfrutaba del singular intercambio.

Se trataba de una puja intelectual tanto como emocional, y no siempre se presentaba la oportunidad de encarar un desafío de esa clase. Para él, hallarse a la par de su contrincante en cuanto a persistencia, convicción, inteligencia y testarudez constituía un gran estímulo y acrecentaba sus expectativas con respecto al futuro. Si había una mujer destinada a ser su esposa, esa mujer era Temari.

-Aquí, vago, aquí. Aquí está el documento que me pediste –le dijo ella sacudiendo el rollo de pergamino delante de sus ojos para sustraerlo de sus pensamientos- _Hola…_

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y tomó el objeto.

-Ni siquiera se puede pensar en paz –se quejó en un murmullo.

-Pero si no haces otra cosa –señaló Temari-. Te la pasas papando moscas.

-¿Lo leíste?

-¿Debería haberlo hecho?

-Se trata de un acuerdo con Suna de gran importancia, mujer.

- _Todos_ los acuerdos son de gran importancia –ironizó ella con fastidio.

-Deja de hacer eso y cumple con tu cometido –la amonestó él, circunspecto.

La joven se crispó ante tal cuestionamiento. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella? ¿El muy atrevido y poco interesado en conservar indemne su integridad física osaba recriminarle algo… _a ella_? Shikamaru tenía los días contados.

-Antes de que te envíe al infierno –dijo mientras disponía del abanico conteniendo apenas la irritación-, explícame de forma clara y sencilla qué quisiste decir con eso.

Pero el ninja no se amedrentó. Si se acobardase cada vez que ella lo amenazaba con su abanico, ya se hubiera retirado de la profesión.

-Quiero decir que deberías omitir esos aires de superioridad –le dijo en tono tan calmo que ella se exasperó todavía más-. Deberías prescindir de las cosas que crees que nos distancian o te ofrecen seguridad cuando estás conmigo e invertir tus energías en las que haces siempre porque es tu deber. ¿O acaso mi cercanía te perturba tanto?

Temari apretó los labios, contrariada, y sintió un delator calor en el rostro. Ruborizarse a su edad… Cierto, nada de lo que últimamente experimentaba al lado de Shikamaru debería desviarla de sus labores cotidianas, o estaría incurriendo en una falta de responsabilidad. Además, la exponía demasiado.

Carraspeó, acomodó el abanico en su espalda y le quitó abruptamente el rollo de la mano.

-Perturbada un cuerno –masculló. Luego se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó sin más.

Shikamaru meneó la cabeza con resignación.

-También deberías omitir de vez en cuando ese problemático orgullo –le lanzó, aunque ella ni siquiera se mosqueó.

Ahí se iba una vez más su precioso desafío intelectual y emocional, que por lo visto también tenía sus momentos de debilidad. Siendo él el perezoso en esa relación, le llamó poderosamente la atención aquel desacostumbrado descuido… Luego sonrió, solazándose por dentro. Quizá se estuviesen mimetizando.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Henos aquí ya promediando el fic. De nuevo tengo que disculparme por la demora, y de nuevo tendré que advertirles que seguramente me vuelva a pasar. Supongo que dentro de algunas semanas estaré en condiciones de actualizar adecuadamente._

 _Saludos para **Male** , me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia, ambos son personajes muy bonitos y espero poder seguir dibujándolos de esta manera. Shikamaru se hace querer, vago y todo se hace querer XD Muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews, por tu apoyo y por tu tiempo de lectura, te mando un gran abrazo :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para recordar_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar**

 **.**

La vida transcurría apaciblemente aquella bella mañana en Konoha, hasta que un paquete de castañas aterrizó descuidadamente a su lado. Temari suspiró con hastío. Supuso que mientras continuase rechazándolo, sus recados seguirían precipitándose de esa ruda manera.

Shikamaru se recostó a su lado. Estaban en su colina favorita y recordó de pronto que todo se había iniciado ahí, y que por alguna clase de razón era la primera vez desde entonces que volvían.

El contenido del paquete se redujo a la mitad y ellos persistían en ese reflexivo silencio, hasta que el ninja se dispuso a compartir sus pensamientos.

-Fue aquí donde te propuse matrimonio.

Debido a la inconveniente postura y lo directo del enunciado, Temari se atragantó. Empezó a toser y Shikamaru, preocupado, la ayudó a sentarse y le dio golpecitos en la espalda para sosegar el sofoco. Cuando la joven por fin se repuso, roja debido al ahogo, apenas pudo proferir:

-Tú y tus observaciones, maldición.

-No fue una observación, simplemente lo recordé.

-Cuando el otro día te pedí que recordaras dónde había dejado el último acuerdo comercial con Suna, te encogiste de hombros desaprensivamente, ¡pero las cosas que me molestan las recuerdas muy bien!

Shikamaru disimuló una sonrisa, pues le divertía verla exasperada.

-Lo siento, soy de memoria frágil.

Ella lo taladró con la mirada, pues nada más alejado de la verdad.

-Sólo cuando te conviene –retrucó con rencor.

-¿Y entonces qué cosas debería recordar? ¿Tus continuos rechazos? Sería problemático.

-Deberías recordar las cosas que nos alejan –repuso ella, enojada pero, a la vez, algo dolida con el planteo y por ponerse una vez más en ese penoso papel-. Deberías recordar que pertenezco a una aldea distante donde tengo familia. Deberías recordar que ahí me esperan y ahí también tengo obligaciones. Deberías recordar que no estoy para perder el tiempo con propuestas de matrimonio sino para obrar como una embajadora responsable.

Ahora fue Shikamaru quien se sintió dolido.

-¿Una pérdida de tiempo?

Pero ella lo ignoró. Se levantó y acomodó el abanico en su espalda.

-Deberías recordar las razones por las que sigo rechazándote, Shikamaru –dijo en voz baja- en lugar de insistir hasta el hartazgo.

Él volvió a echarse sobre la hierba con su acostumbrado gesto de indolencia.

-Para mi desgracia, las recuerdo perfectamente –masculló.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes tanto? ¿Por qué demonios eres tan persistente en este asunto?

El joven cerró los ojos. Dijera lo que dijese, ese tampoco sería el día, así que no tuvo ningún reparo en afirmar:

-Porque entre todos esos motivos, sigue sin figurar el único que podría hacerme claudicar.

Ella desvió la vista, contrariada y algo cansada, pues sabía bien a qué se refería. ¿Pero cómo decirle que no sentía nada por él y sonar sincera al mismo tiempo? Maldito sea por detentar siempre tal grado de perspicacia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar tú**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente los encontró de nuevo juntos reunidos en la oficina del Hokage para recibir indicaciones. Más allá de lo que Temari hiciera o dijese, el destino se empeñaba en cruzar sus caminos y la gente estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tratarlos como si fuesen las dos caras de la misma moneda. Maldita sea su suerte.

Salieron con el encargo de dirigirse a la aldea vecina para mediar en un conflicto administrativo. Teniendo ya una vasta experiencia en el campo, ellos sabrían cómo resolverlo. Y Temari volvió a maldecir para sus adentros, pues lo único que le faltaba era destacar en el ámbito civil por sobre sus habilidades de combate. Al diablo Naruto y sus pretensiones de paz.

-¿Algún problema? –indagó Shikamaru cuando ya iban de camino al notar su rostro ceñudo.

-Sólo pensaba –repuso ella, evasiva.

-¿Algo malo?

-Nada en lo que puedas ayudarme.

Después del intenso intercambio con el que habían cerrado la jornada anterior, Shikamaru prefirió no dejarse afectar por su malhumor. Además, consideró que habría muchos momentos como ese en su futura vida en común y debía conducirse a la altura.

-Ahora eres tú la que sufre de mala memoria –señaló.

Ella lo miró crispada.

-¿A qué te refieres, sabelotodo?

-Me refiero a que deberías recordar por qué estamos juntos a pesar de todo –dijo él con absoluta serenidad-. Deberías recordar las cosas que nos unen, entre las que figura nada menos que una gran amistad. Deberías recordarlo, Temari, porque aún me considero tu amigo y pase lo que pase todavía tienes alguien con quien contar.

Ella luchó para conservar su fastidio, para no dejarse doblegar por su franqueza, pero le fue imposible conseguirlo. Saberse requerida en amores la había vuelto más vulnerable y asociaba eso a una indefectible muestra de debilidad. Y Temari no quería ser débil.

-Tonterías –farfulló para defenderse de él y de sus propios sentimientos.

Pero Shikamaru no le hizo caso.

-Deberías recordar que cargamos con una larga historia –prosiguió- y que el vínculo que hemos construido significa mucho más que lo que cada uno vale por separado. Y por ese vínculo sabes que _sí_ puedo ayudarte.

A Temari el enfado se le esfumó y en su lugar la invadió una creciente ola de amor y admiración, la clase de emociones que sólo por él experimentaba. Hubiera sido fácil compartir sus tribulaciones actuales, pero dado que él estaba implicado, tuvo que guardárselo bajo siete llaves.

-Lo recuerdo, tonto, sé que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Y te lo agradezco.

-Eso nunca cambiará. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? A lo sumo variará de color.

Temari sonrió ante esa reductiva forma de asimilarlo.

-Lo sé –replicó-. Y como amigo sólo te pediré una cosa: continuemos nuestro camino sin desviarnos y atengámonos exclusivamente a esta misión.

Aunque al joven le disgustase, terminó por comprender. Ya que había invocado el sagrado derecho de la amistad, Shikamaru prefirió respetarla. Al fin y al cabo, esta vez Temari lo había escuchado y eso le dio algo que esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Bien, heme aquí consiguiendo actualizar por fin. Comenzamos a recorrer la segunda mitad del fic, por lo tanto ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia._

 _Saludos para **Male** , jejeje, Shikamaru tan deliciosamente sutil... Es lindo imaginarlo de esa manera. Y por supuesto que la amistad está siempre presente, es el punto de partida de esta hermosa pareja y el vínculo de confianza que los une. Muchas gracias a vos por tu afecto y apoyo n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para olvidar_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar**

 **.**

Algunos días después, Shikamaru se cruzó con Temari de forma casual de camino al edificio del Hokage. Había estado muy ocupado cumpliendo con ciertos requerimientos y no la veía desde entonces, por lo que le alegró sobremanera poder encontrarla. Aunque, claro, el gesto indolente que lo acompañaría a perpetuidad le impediría transmitírselo.

Aun así, lo asaltó tan impensado agrado al verla de nuevo que se sorprendió al descubrir cuánto la había añorado. Y sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días.

-Te ves disgustada –señaló, caminando a su lado.

-Sólo estoy pensativa –corrigió ella.

-¿Me echaste de menos?

Temari lanzó una sardónica risita.

-Ni siquiera tuve tiempo –contestó.

-Eres mala.

-Y tú infantil.

Shikamaru suspiró con satisfacción. Volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tus encargos? –preguntó ella, que desde luego también lo había añorado, mucho más de lo que le convendría expresar con palabras.

-Al principio fue problemático.

-Lo suponía –ironizó la kunoichi.

-Pero luego fue como coser y cantar.

Ella meneó la cabeza con resignación, sonriendo a su pesar. Con el paso de los días, cada interacción sostenida con el joven se le hacía más familiar, demasiado, y a cada instante debía forzarse a recordar que tenía una vida en otra aldea, que no podía claudicar ante esos códigos.

-Olvida, Shikamaru –pidió de pronto.

El interpelado se sorprendió y vaciló sobre sus pies. Nunca antes se había dirigido a él de esa manera y no supo cómo interpretarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Temari se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

-Deberías olvidar de una buena vez por todas lo que sientes por mí –dijo sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en un punto por delante que el ninja jamás podría determinar-. Deberías olvidar las cosas por las que sigues experimentando esa confianza, esa forma de apertura hacia mí, como si no hubiera peligro alguno, como si fuera la mujer más fiable de la tierra.

Superada la sorpresa, Shikamaru creyó entender aquella súbita melancolía. Alargó una mano para detenerla y poder dialogar mejor, mirándola a los ojos.

-No me subestimes –replicó-. Ninguna de las ideas a las que permanezco aferrado me ha limitado, anulado y mucho menos estorbado. No haces más que poner excusas, Temari.

-Deberías olvidarme de una buena vez así como a este plan que te empecinas en llevar a cabo y que no te hace más que perder el tiempo. _Tu_ tiempo, Shikamaru.

Aunque hubiese detectado el ruego, tratándose de ella, el ninja prefirió combatir sin escrúpulos ni absurdas contemplaciones.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero, mal que te pese, eres la mujer más importante de mi vida –afirmó. Temari lo miró con desaliento-. No sé qué se te cruzó por la cabeza en este breve paseo o en estos días de distanciamiento, pero en la mía sigue incrustada la única verdad posible. Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí, y mientras seas incapaz de decir lo contrario, me mantendré aquí bien firme, clavado en tu camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar tú**

 **.**

El estratega se quedó preocupado. A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano después de una problemática noche de insomnio y se apostó en la entra de la posada donde Temari se hospedaba, esperándola para hablar.

Al poco rato ella salió con el rostro igualmente somnoliento, por lo que dedujo que también había pasado una mala noche. Entre los dos conformaban el par más estúpido del mundo si en lugar de concretar de una buena vez sus deseos optaban por seguir padeciendo el nivel de tozudez que se traían.

Al verlo allí parado Temari se detuvo en seco, pero de inmediato continuó a su encuentro.

-¿Tan temprano? –indagó.

-Molesta como de costumbre –murmuró él entre dientes, y ella, que lo había oído, lo taladró con la mirada-. ¿Ya no saludas apropiadamente?

-Tengo mucho trabajo, Shikamaru –lo cortó la otra, que había elucubrado el ardid de rechazar de plano cualquier intento de arremetida sentimental. Ya lo había decidido, así como escribirle a Gaara de inmediato para que la reasigne en Suna.

-Entonces iré al grano –repuso él-: terminemos con la tontería y cásate conmigo.

Ella profirió una indignada exclamación.

-¡Al diablo con tu estupidez!

-Pues también al diablo con tu porfía –masculló Shikamaru, y la besó de improviso.

Lo hizo con cierta brusquedad, pero no fue eso lo que a ella la sacudió. Abordada con la guardia baja, escandalizada porque estaban en la calle y había personas circulando alrededor, obnubilada con la calidez de un contacto con el que apenas se había permitido soñar, lo recibió perpleja, sin margen para reaccionar.

Cuando Shikamaru cortó el beso de la misma forma súbita en que lo había iniciado, sujetándole el rostro aún y algo agitado de su propia osadía, se desarmó en un torrente de palabras.

-Eres tú la que debería olvidar de una buena vez por todas las cosas que te confinan, que te llenan de recelos, que te atan a una soledad que te empeñas en entender como seguridad.

Todavía turulata y boquiabierta por lo que ahora oía, Temari fue incapaz de emitir vocablo. Shikamaru lo aprovechó.

-Deberías olvidar también la falacia de que debes elegir entre dos aldeas, entre dos familias o entre dos lealtades –afirmó-, así como deberías olvidar cualquier certeza que te ate a una ilusión de autosuficiencia. Nadie es tan poderoso, Temari, y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Ella apenas fue conciente de la lágrima que furtivamente se había deslizado por su mejilla. Mocoso descarado... Él la enjugó con ternura, sin soltarla ni dejar de escudriñar por cualquier señal que advirtiera en su mirada. Hasta que la detectó.

-Shikamaru…

-Nadie se ha sorprendido de nosotros –la interrumpió él, confiado-, sólo nosotros nos hemos quedado chapoteando como idiotas en esta incertidumbre. –Y al percibir que la rendija se entreabría un poco más, el joven añadió-: Olvida las seguridades que te alejan de mí, Temari, y de ahora en más hazme el honor de aceptar las que tenga para ofrecerte. Son pocas, lo sé, pero son inquebrantables.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Al fin me digno a actualizar, espero sepan disculpar la demora. Y con este ya van como mil pedidos de disculpas u_uU Con los años uno se va haciendo viejo y leeeeento._

 _Gracias, **Male** , por seguir leyendo y comentar n.n Ambos son hermosos, así de testarudos y todo. Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de la historia :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para ofrecer_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Temari amaneció hecha un lío. Tarde o temprano ocurriría, en algún momento le tocaría lidiar de frente con sus sentimientos sin tapujos ni aprensiones. Estaba tan enamorada que podría atravesar las cinco naciones shinobis a pie para buscar a Shikamaru si él estuviera del otro lado del mundo, esperándola.

Pero no estaba del otro lado del mundo, sino a escasos metros de distancia. De camino a su despacho en el edificio del Hokage, lo divisó viniendo a su encuentro con su paso cansino, familiar, y la contundencia de su cercanía la amilanó más que la fantasía de la distancia. Se sintió una chiquilla necia y caprichosa al lado de la madurez de su seguridad.

Cuando se detuvieron uno delante del otro, se llevó inconcientemente una mano al corazón como para atajarle los latidos. El recuerdo del beso le sobrevino al instante.

-¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó él con la naturalidad de siempre, porque entre ellos nunca habían sido necesarios formulismos o convenciones para abordarse.

-Dormí –fue la escueta respuesta de Temari.

-¿Desayunaste?

-Algo.

-Estás llevando el asunto demasiado lejos, Temari.

Ella, como de costumbre, se crispó ante la inconveniente referencia sobre un defecto suyo.

-Lo llevo como se me antoja –masculló.

-¿Qué más debería hacer? ¿Qué más debería decir para asimilar lo que nos pasa y seguir adelante? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, mujer, y es problemático.

Temari desvió la vista con hastío y luego volvió a enfocarse en él, incrédula. Ya no sabía si enojarse o admirar esa persistencia, esa tenacidad a prueba de diferencia de edades, de aldeas, de habilidades y de intereses.

-Dime, ¿qué más debería ofrecerte? –insistió Shikamaru, firme en su resolución.

-Pues ya que lo dices, deberías ofrecer algo más que tu imperecedero amor por mí –dijo ella, que a esas alturas ya no le molestaba hablar del asunto sin miramiento alguno. Las cartas estaban echadas y de nada serviría recurrir a más evasivas-. Deberías ofrecerme días sin nostalgia por mi aldea y mis hermanos, deberías darme la seguridad de que no sentiré el corazón escindido y mis lealtades fracturadas.

La kunoichi hizo una pausa para revisar dentro de sí, para exponer de una vez la verdadera índole de su vacilación. Shikamaru guardó silencio, conociendo las inquietudes que la abrumaban.

-Deberías ofrecer la promesa de una vida sin fisuras emocionales por el desarraigo o la elección –prosiguió ella, mirándolo con desafío, pero desazonada también-. Deberías asegurarme que el paso que dé en tu dirección será el paso que me lleve a la vida que debo tener. ¿Puedes ofrecerme eso, Shikamaru? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Él se le quedó mirando largamente, analíticamente, sabiendo de antemano su zozobra y la única respuesta posible, porque era la más honesta.

-No, no puedo ofrecerte nada de eso, Temari.

Las primeras gotas repiquetearon sobre sus cabezas enfrentadas. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el cielo se había obscurecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIV**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer tú**

 **.**

-El otro día dijiste que tenías algunas seguridades para ofrecer –comentó Temari después de un largo silencio. Apenas había comenzado a lloviznar, por lo que ninguno de los dos sintió todavía la necesidad de marcharse.

-Y reafirmo mis palabras.

-¿Entonces por qué sales ahora con que no las tienes?

Shikamaru se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque no soy tan temerario, y porque te respeto. No puedo prometer cosas que dudo mucho poder cumplir, o cumplirlas en parte. Tendremos días buenos y días malos, como cualquier pareja sobre este mundo. Lo sabes, Temari.

Ella rumió la sensatez que él siempre le devolvía cuando la veía más desesperada. El vago sabía cómo tratarla. Sin embargo, eso no bastaba para orientarla ni para ayudarla a corresponderle del modo que el joven precisaba. A veces, íntimamente, Temari se sentía una niña junto a él.

-Entiendo –murmuró entre dientes. Al menos podía ser sincera.

Shikamaru discernió que habían llegado al epicentro del conflicto. Podría haberle enumerado otra serie de propuestas, de declaraciones, de promesas, podría haberse deshecho de palabras con el único fin de atraerla a su redil… Como cualquier hombre, podría haberlo intentado por esa vía. Pero dos certezas se opusieron a esos intentos: la conocía bien y él no era cualquier hombre.

-¿Y tú qué? –inquirió de pronto.

Temari lo miró sin comprender, todavía conmocionada por el nivel de la conversación.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

Ahora ella lo miró con asombro. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza un planteo como ése.

-Mira, mocoso…

-Deberías ofrecerme por lo menos las mismas cosas que pretendes de mí –la cortó él, poniendo el asunto del revés sin culpa ni tapujos-. Y si dado que yo no puedo, tú tampoco puedes, deberías ofrecerme entonces lo que esté en tus manos para hacerme feliz.

-¿Y qué podría tener yo para hacerte feliz, según tú? –indagó ella, sin decidirse a sonreírse o a crisparse. De verdad que sabía cómo tratarla.

-Deberías ofrecerme tu amistad de cada día, tu voz por las mañanas, tu ceño fruncido cada vez que te detienes a examinar una planta que no habías visto antes –comenzó a decir él, y Temari se sintió desarmada-. Deberías ofrecerme una comida de vez en cuando, porque aunque no lo dices ni lo haces con frecuencia, sabes cocinar bien. Deberías ofrecerme tus disgustos y tus alegrías, a veces tengo que sonsacártelo todo para entender por qué sonríes o por qué estás gruñendo.

-Shikamaru…

-Deberías ofrecerme las cosas que hacen que seas tú cada día, y cada día deberías compartirlo sólo conmigo, porque soy el que te quiere.

Ella quiso creer que era la lluvia la que resbalaba por su rostro. Nadie nunca le había dicho esas palabras, y sabía que nadie nunca se las diría aparte de él. No sólo sabía cómo tratarla, también se le daba por ser el único hombre sobre la tierra que la conocía tanto como la amaba.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n..n_

 _Bueno, ingresamos en el último tramo del fic. Les agradezco desde ahora por la paciencia con un ritmo de actualización que no ha sido el de siempre, y por tomarse un tiempo para seguir la historia._

 _Como de costumbre, agradezco también los anónimos de **Barbara** , me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta, espero que sigas disfrutándola. Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, por leer y comentar :D **Male** , jajaja, no llores más! Sí, la seguridad de Shikamaru puede resultar un poco soberbia, pero con una enamorada/oponente como Temari enfrente... más vale que se mantenga así de seguro o sucumbirá. Muchas gracias, linda, por tu compañía y apoyo :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para conservar_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar**

 **.**

Temari no le había dicho ni que sí ni que no, por lo tanto Shikamaru optó por afianzarse en el sí. Los sentimientos que los unían, por más que la joven persistiera en callarlos o representarlos como un conflicto, en realidad hablaban por sí mismos y zanjaban los cuestionamientos con su sola existencia, incluso prescindiendo de su voluntad.

Al amor lo atrae el amor y no hay duda que pueda ir contra eso.

-Me gusta cuando frunces los ojos –le dijo Shikamaru como al pasar.

Estaban en su despacho y ella leía un intrincado documento, por lo que por un momento había olvidado su presencia. Levantó la vista hacia él, sentado del otro lado del escritorio con ese aire tan desaprensivo que lo caracterizaba, y se irritó. Se sintió una tonta por ser actualmente incapaz de trazar algún tipo de línea entre ellos, ya que prácticamente las habían cruzado todas.

-Mientras sigas holgazaneando delante de mis propias narices jamás obtendrás la respuesta que buscas –le espetó-. Y sabes perfectamente que no me contentarás con esa clase de comentarios.

-Lo sé bien.

-Entonces continúa callado o vete.

-Qué problemático.

-Pues más problemático me resulta trabajar mientras tú estás ahí contando las nubes.

Lo dicho: jamás se aburriría con ella. Shikamaru se sonrió con su indolencia habitual, agradecido con esa cotidiana interacción. Cuanto más naturales, genuinos y espontáneos se expresasen, más fácil les resultaría pasar a un nivel más formal.

-Nunca cambies, Temari –le dijo luego. Ella volvió a levantar la vista, asombrada, y él la miró con ojos inescrutables, aunque cargados de una franqueza palpable-. Deberías conservar siempre esa firmeza, ese valor, el coraje de mantenerte siempre en el camino que crees correcto.

Ella permaneció vacilante. ¿En verdad había oído lo que había oído? Fácilmente podría utilizar esas mismas palabras en su contra y derribar su sacrosanto proyecto de conquista. Pero, después, en algún punto de su ser, empezó a comprender a qué se refería. Y ya no pudo señalárselo.

-Deberías conservar las cosas que te hacen fuerte, determinada, bella e independiente más allá de los avatares y los cambios –prosiguió él, fijos sus ojos aún sobre los de ella-. Eso es lo que más admiro de ti, incluso si esa terquedad me lleva la contraria todo el tiempo.

-Entonces no creo que debas seguir tentando a la mala suerte con esas palabras –logró proferir ella, íntimamente emocionada, aunque todavía en sus cabales para disentir-. ¿Por qué absurda razón debería conservar las cualidades que tanto entorpecen la consecución de tus planes?

Él volvió a sonreír y se echó atrás en la silla con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, como si fuera a dormir una siesta. Temari hizo una mueca ante tan apático gesto.

-Porque si perdieras esas condiciones, entonces dejarías de ser tú –murmuró él por fin.

La kunoichi tuvo que golpearse mentalmente el corazón para que el muy traicionero continuara latiendo del modo debido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVI**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar tú**

 **.**

A veces le costaba asimilar esa nueva instancia en su relación, sobre todo cuando se topaba con la reacción de los demás al verlos juntos. Temari supuso que supuraban química y que por eso nadie se asombraba demasiado, o se sonreían con complicidad, pero a ella eso la sacaba de las casillas. Parecía que la última persona en darse cuenta de lo que eran ambos fue, precisamente, ella misma.

Entre humillada y contrita, se retrajo sopesándolo hasta el punto de captar la atención del ninja, que caminaba a su lado.

-Se supone que soy yo el que se la pasa papando moscas –comentó Shikamaru con pereza.

Ella emergió de su ensimismamiento.

-Pues ya somos dos.

-Lo dicho: nos estamos mimetizando.

-En tus sueños, mocoso.

-Qué problemático…

-Pues entonces métete en tus asuntos y déjame afligirme con los míos.

Pero Shikamaru ya sabía que en una pareja ese tipo de asuntos no eran tan unilaterales como parecían. Además, la conocía demasiado.

-No estarás arrepintiéndote de ciertas cosas, ¿verdad? No tú, Temari.

Ella se crispó. Diablos, había olvidado cuán bien podía leer dentro de ella.

-Jamás –profirió.

-Más te vale –dijo él.

Durante algunos segundos Temari vaciló en agregar algo más, alterada por el repentino viraje en sus sentimientos. En un momento estaba autorecriminándose y al siguiente instante, con dos palabras de Shikamaru, retornaba como si nada a su autocontrol. Era de no creer.

Sólo él tenía esa capacidad, siempre la había tenido. Estaban destinados y ella tendría que haber sido la primera en darse cuenta. Sin embargo, acababa de asegurar que no recorrería ese camino, y pronto encontró el modo de reconciliarse consigo misma.

-Nunca cambies –dijo luego en un murmullo.

Al principio Shikamaru no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien, así que prestó mayor atención.

-¿Decías?

-Digo que tú también deberías conservarlo, deberías conservar siempre ese modo de ser que te hace único. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, Shikamaru.

Él, entre sorprendido y halagado, no supo qué contestar. Raramente Temari le hablaba de esa manera y estimó que algo estaría inquietándola de veras por más que fingiera que no era así.

-Temari…

-Cállate y escúchame, sabelotodo, porque no lo repetiré –lo cortó, ceñuda, y el joven reculó ante la amenazadora mirada que le dirigieron-. A pesar de mí misma, a pesar de mi propio orgullo, debes conservar ese desesperante carácter tuyo. Sólo tú sabes cómo sobrellevarme... y por el cielo que habrá momentos en que necesitaré que me sobrelleves.

Shikamaru no supo si sonreír o agradecer. Por las dudas, guardó silencio. Aun así, le gustó que, para variar, ella se sincerase con sus sentimientos.

-Te juro que si algún día cambias, te mataré –agregó Temari.

Las palabras más dulces que podría decir jamás, ironizó Shikamaru para sí mismo.

-No pensaba hacerlo, sería problemático –replicó con absoluta normalidad.

Sólo entonces ella pareció satisfecha. Luego lo asió violentamente del cuello y lo besó de súbito.

-Más te vale –le advirtió después, desestimando la estupefacción ajena.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que disfruten de los últimos cuatro drabbles del proyecto. Les agradezco a todos por su compañía y apoyo._

 _En estas dos últimas entregas cambiará el enfoque del motivo: "Cosas" por "Razones". Me pareció que tratándose del desenlace había que hacer algún cambio, aunque sea mínimo._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para avanzar_

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar**

 **.**

Ni bien Temari aceptó oficialmente la propuesta de matrimonio, fijaron la fecha para el gran acontecimiento. Se casarían en Konoha, donde la kunoichi había aceptado quedarse en forma definitiva, aunque podría viajar a Suna cada vez que lo quisiese. Y hacia allí fue para comunicarles la noticia a sus hermanos, acompañada por Shikamaru.

Para su perplejidad, ni Gaara ni Kankuro hicieron otra cosa que decir "Ya era hora" o ironizar con un "Vaya novedad." Temari se encrespó. El vago de su prometido siempre había tenido razón: lo suyo sólo era cuestión de tiempo y todos lo sabían. Maldijo por tener que concederle eso.

-Pero no creas que te saldrá gratis –le advirtió.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hallarás el modo de cobrártelo –repuso Shikamaru en un suspiro-. Eres demasiado problemática.

Ella desvió la vista, ofendida. Transitaban de regreso a Konoha para iniciar los preparativos, cosa que recaería en la familia Nara y por eso Temari llevaba prisa. Si bien se había negado durante mucho tiempo a casarse, ahora que ya lo había decidido quería estar el frente del asunto, fiel a su imperativo carácter.

Caminaron un trecho en silencio hasta que Shikamaru, al recordar algo, se sonrió de lado.

-Kankuro dijo que tu gusto por las plantas era premonitorio.

-Deja de pretender sumar puntos a tu favor.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta hallar en tu pasado las razones que te han hecho avanzar.

-Y deja de ser tan cursi también.

Pero él sonreía aún, los ojos fijos en el camino mientras hablaba.

-Entre las razones por las que deberías avanzar, siempre habrá algunas que radiquen en los inicios –señaló, reflexivo-. Tu fuerza, tu independencia, tu compromiso con lo que eres han sido las razones por las que has podido hacerlo. Eso es lo que siempre me ha admirado de ti.

Ahora Temari se sintió conmovida. Diablos, ese sujeto era tan hábil con las estrategias como con las palabras, y a lo largo de ese insistente plan para convencerla de casarse no había hecho más que comprobarlo. Y padecerlo.

Aun así, lo amaba.

-Mira quién resultó ser tan afectivo.

El otro se descolocó un poco con el término.

-¿Afectivo? –Shikamaru lo sopesó con detenimiento y luego volvió a sonreír-. Maldición, tal vez me esté haciendo viejo… De todos modos así lo pienso. Estoy agradecido porque esas razones que te han permitido avanzar y superarte te han conducido hasta mí. Así que espero que sigas avanzando. Y espero merecer algún día un lugar entre esas razones, Temari.

Ahora fue ella la que sonrió, meneando la cabeza con resignación.

-Siempre lo has tenido, idiota, y lo sabes. Ahí está, lo dije.

Él la tomó de la mano e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Tendría que haberlo grabado –bromeó.

-Confórmate con haber presenciado el milagro –repuso ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVIII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar tú**

 **.**

Paradójicamente, los preparativos que requería la boda terminaron por acotarles el tiempo para estar juntos. Ni siquiera con la llegada de los hermanos Sabaku y otros parientes para colaborar los ayudaron a paliar la nostalgia que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque no se desanimaron. Al fin y al cabo, pronto iniciarían una vida en común.

De todas formas, hacia el anochecer conseguían hacerse un espacio para visitarse y contarse las novedades del día, agotados, a veces malhumorados e incluso por momentos con pocas ganas de conversar. Sabían que cada jornada de esa fase era valiosa y querían atesorar cada momento transitado.

-De modo que dispusiste las mesas de la celebración según determinada formación del shogi –se burló Temari-. Qué original…

-Era lo menos que podía hacer –se mofó Shikamaru.

-Eres de no creer.

Estaban sentados en la galería exterior de la posada donde Temari seguiría hospedándose hasta el día del casamiento. Las estrellas parpadeaban en el cielo de verano y el trajín de los aldeanos que regresaban a sus hogares los distraía y los reconfortaba, recordándoles que la normalidad todavía existía. Una boda prometía, pero la preparación estresaba.

-No sé cómo haces para planear sin cansarte –comentó ella, a quien ya le dolía la cabeza por una serie de decisiones tomadas: kimono, comida, flores, maquillaje, decoración, pastel…

-Es mi trabajo –se limitó a señalar él.

Temari se detuvo a observarlo por un momento. Era cierto, la estrategia era su trabajo, pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Shikamaru tenía un cerebro privilegiado y la energía que se negaba a gastar en acciones se le iba en trazar los intrincados planes que les habían conferido más de una victoria a sus respectivas naciones. Y ella se casaría con él. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

-Y también es una de las razones por las que sigues avanzando –manifestó. El ninja la miró con interés-. Tú también has asumido un compromiso con lo que eres, con las personas que has querido y con las personas que te quieren. Nos proteges, Shikamaru. Esas razones te han permitido avanzar y seguirán siendo las mismas por las que seguirás avanzando.

Él desvió la vista, apático y algo avergonzado.

-¿Tú crees?

Temari le sonrió.

-Estoy segura –afirmó-. Y me gustan, me gustan mucho tus razones para avanzar. Tal vez sean las razones por las que me he enamorado de ti.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza según su perezoso estilo. Esta vez Temari se crispó.

-Este es el momento en el que podrías lucirte con algún sarcasmo genial, vago –masculló-. Para mi desgracia, yo misma te lo estoy proporcionando.

Pero el otro pareció desinteresado.

-Sería problemático –farfulló.

Temari gruñó. Shikamaru, en cambio, disimuló una sonrisa. No podía tirar demasiado de la cuerda sin medir previamente las consecuencias. La joven no lo sabía, pero él vivía perfeccionando aquel atributo de la planeación. Sobre todo desde que se había enamorado de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Llegando al final de este proyecto, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que han seguido la historia y la han apoyado con sus hermosos comentarios. Mil gracias :)_

 _Saludos para **Ex Orenji** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los fanfics :) Me alegra que la historia sea de tu gusto, que hayas encontrado puntos donde identificarte. Sos muy amable en todas tus palabras y espero que pronto puedas compartir este universo con tu niño. Gracias de nuevo y ojalá sigas encontrando buenas historias para leer :D_

 _Espero que disfruten de esta última entrega. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Shikamaru/Temari_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para quedarse_

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte**

 **.**

La boda fue todo lo alegre, emotiva y concurrida que podía esperarse. Finalizada la celebración la pareja terminó agotada, sumando además el cansancio de las jornadas de preparación previas. Más que de luna de miel, hubieran querido irse a dormir durante una semana completa. Pero iban de camino a una aldea con aguas termales, gentileza de Chouji y de Ino.

Temari cabeceaba y Shikamaru dormitaba. Por una vez, por una bendita vez en la vida, estaban iguales en cuanto a necesidad de reposo. La carreta de alquiler que los transportaba, gentileza de otros tantos amigos, traqueteaba por el camino sin permitirles alcanzar el descanso apropiado.

-Maldita sea –masculló Temari después de que el vehículo la hiciera saltar a causa de pasar sobre una inoportuna piedra.

-¿Eh? –exclamó Shikamaru, por unos segundos absolutamente perdido. Cierto, estaban de viaje.

-Sigue con lo tuyo, perezoso –se burló ella.

El otro no se hizo rogar y su cabeza de inmediato volvió a inclinarse pesadamente sobre uno de sus hombros, los ojos cerrados otra vez. Temari no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía dormir con tanto zarandeo? El muy ladino.

Hubiera querido recriminárselo, pero supuso que tendría tiempo de sobra. Además, se veía muy guapo así de dormido y desinteresado… Y al diablo con ella si por fin había llegado el día en que hallaba atractivos los rasgos que antes la habían exasperado.

Meneó la cabeza con resignación. La verdad era que se sentía inmensamente feliz.

-Mientras permanezcas justo allí, podré con todo lo demás –murmuró.

Luego desvió la vista hacia el camino. No obstante, la inesperada voz de Shikamaru la sustrajo de la contemplación.

-¿Debo interpretar eso como otra de tus hostiles declaraciones de amor?

Temari disimuló el sobresalto. Había creído que dormía.

-Maldito mocoso.

-Y muy atento.

Ella masculló una serie de frases ininteligibles. Él apenas entreabrió los ojos, incitándola a hablar con la mirada, una mirada contra la que ella ya no podía defenderse.

-Me refería a que puedes ser todo lo vago y desinteresado que quieras mientras permanezcas aquí, mientras nunca te apartes –admitió ella. A fin de cuentas, hablaba con su esposo-. Podría darte tantas razones para que te quedes, que me sentiría demasiado tonta si lo hiciera. Pero existen, Shikamaru, y algunas pesan tanto que a veces me da miedo.

Ya está, lo había dicho. En ocasiones, la felicidad viene acompañada de su dosis de temor.

Shikamaru apenas se removió.

-Desde mi punto de vista, tú eres la razón principal.

La joven lo miró con agradecimiento.

-Desde mi punto de vista, sin embargo, el riesgo de que el mundo vuelva a ser como era antes es la fundamental –declaró-. De alguna manera que todavía no logro comprender, el hecho de que estés aquí hace que todo luzca mejor.

Esta vez Shikamaru permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos, sinceramente asombrado. El corazón se le había acelerado. Pocas veces, además de hostiles, sus declaraciones de amor eran así de generosas. Y tan afectuosamente conmocionantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte tú**

 **.**

Disfrutando ya en uno de los estanques, uno reservado sólo para recién casados, tanto Temari como Shikamaru disfrutaban con los ojos cerrados de la reparadora calidez del agua. Después de algunos momentos de quietud, no obstante, la kunoichi sintió que jalaban de ella. Al instante siguiente se halló en los brazos de su marido.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser a tu ritmo? –protestó.

-Si quieres, podemos ir al tuyo –repuso él con tono insinuante.

Temari comprendió y lo miró con sorna.

-Los otros estanques no están tan alejados como para hacer de las tuyas, genio.

-Anoche no tenías tantos escrúpulos.

-Anoche estábamos en nuestra habitación.

-Qué problemática –murmuró él y la besó por fin, porque se moría por hacerlo.

Se besaron lentamente, largamente, con la confianza que habían establecido en la intimidad e invadidos de la felicidad que sólo en días como esos podía experimentarse. Y en parte todo era nuevo y en parte parecía como si hubiera sido así desde siempre.

Cuando el beso cesó ella trató de apartarse, pero él consiguió retenerla. A fin de cuentas, con o sin jutsu, era lo que mejor sabía hacer, pensó Temari con ironía.

-Shikamaru… –le advirtió.

Él la miró con seriedad.

-También tengo miles de razones para que te quedes –le dijo.

Ella recordó la conversación en la carreta.

-No me extraña –se burló.

-No me refiero al aspecto intelectual.

-Lo sé, tonto, ¿pero podríamos apartarnos un poco al menos?

El ninja no le hizo caso y continuó reteniéndola con facilidad.

-Una de las principales razones por las que deberías quedarte, por ejemplo, es lo que siento en este momento –dijo-. Sin embargo, hay mucho más que eso, tanto como nuestra historia.

Al oír semejantes palabras, Temari dejó de forcejear. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que el deseo venía de tan lejos, de tantas cosas vividas y de tantas cosas compartidas que se sintió completamente desarmada frente a él. Y para su asombro, esta vez no le fastidiaba ni le importaba.

-Lo sé –repitió.

-Entonces tú tampoco te alejes, nunca te apartes de mí, Temari.

-No lo haré.

-Ni siquiera pienses en intentarlo. Ni vaciles.

-Jamás.

-Los papeles que hemos firmado no valen nada al lado del vínculo que hemos construido. Y esa, esposa mía, debería ser la razón principal para que te quedes siempre aquí, entre mis brazos.

Para Temari ningún lugar en el mundo tenía tanto valor, ni ofrecía tanto ni despertaba ese fuerte sentido de lealtad que había experimentado hacia él desde el día en que había ido en su busca para defenderlo por primera vez, casi como si supiera que en realidad estaba defendiendo lo que le pertenecía.

El destino podía ser así de desconcertante y así de inapelable. Lo de ellos, desde entonces, ya estaba realizado.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir –volvió a bromear.

Shikamaru sonrió. Temari había comprendido.

-Será divertido lidiar con las consecuencias –afirmó. Y volvió a estrecharla contra sí.

 **FIN**


End file.
